


His War

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Revenge, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quasi nessuno sapeva il vero motivo della sua guerra.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 1





	His War

Quasi nessuno sapeva il vero motivo della sua guerra.

Alla massa di Nassau non serviva nemmeno un pretesto per imbracciare le armi, fosse contro le navi di re Filippo, di re Giorgio, di re Luigi o contro sé stessi, l’importante era che ci fosse qualcuno da combattere. Alcuni avevano intuito che lui volesse dare a coloro che lo seguivano ben più di uno o due bottini e per amore di rapina lo avevano seguito, altri condividevano la superficie delle sue idee. Farla pagare alla madre patria, umiliare San Giorgio così tanto da ottenere l’indipendenza anche sulla carta e poter finalmente governare da soli Nassau, senza giubbe rosse, senza governatore, un’isola indipendente e fiera come lo era stata un tempo Tortuga, di cui loro erano gli eredi.

Solamente Miranda sapeva la verità ma era sicuro che non avrebbe parlato, Miranda Hamilton e James McGraw condividevano un segreto, Miranda Barlow e il capitano Flint erano solamente soci e occasionalmente amanti. Nessuno sapeva cosa si cela dietro quella guerra che aveva scatenato, umiliare l’Inghilterra rispondeva ad uno scopo preciso, una vendetta decennale e un piano di salvataggio spettacolare che stava per realizzarsi. Una volta che avrebbe ottenuto le condizioni giuste per i suoi uomini allora avrebbe avanzato la sua richiesta e sarebbe stato in una condizione così vantaggiosa che non avrebbero potuto fare altro che concedergliela. Non chiedeva molto, non voleva molto o ameno quello che lui voleva agli occhi del mondo esterno non valeva abbastanza da giustificare una guerra di una manciata di uomini contro un’intera Nazione. Come poteva però il mondo esterno conoscere il suo segreto, la prima causa di quella guerra che sulla carta sembrava votata fin dal principio al fallimento? Come poteva che lui avesse unito la gente di Nassau e delle altre colonie contro la madrepatria per la salvezza di un solo uomo?

Solo Miranda sapeva quanto fosse importante Thomas per lui, quanto lo avesse amato e quanto lo amasse ancora. Era stato facile amarlo, Thomas non gli aveva mai chiesto niente o aveva preteso alcunché, anzi aveva atteso che lui fosse pronto, il poco tempo trascorso insieme era prezioso per lui, i ricordi più belli che avesse. Non c’era mai stato un conflitto nel suo animo, i suoi sentimenti non avevano mai dovuto lottare contro la sua morale, il vero amore non conosce vergogna gli aveva scritto Thomas e lui non si era mai vergognato di ciò che provava per lord Hamilton. Miranda credesse pure che a muoverlo fosse la vergogna per quel sentimento e non la vergogna per non aver fatto nulla, era meglio per tutti.

Avrebbe dovuto irrompere a Bedlham il giorno stesso, lottare se necessario, prendere Thomas e condurlo via da lì, cedere alla sua richiesta di fuga era forse l’atto più vigliacco che avesse mai compiuto in vita sua. Sollevare i pirati di Nassau contro l’Inghilterra e condurli alla guerra era il minimo che potesse fare.

Stava realizzando il sogno di Thomas, non come l’altro avrebbe desiderato ma quando lo avrebbe riavuto con sé … allora Thomas sarebbe stato fiero di lui, ne era sicuro. Era solo questione di tempo, e grazie al tesoro della Urca de Lima quel tempo si era notevolmente ridotto. Rendere Nassau un luogo migliore, fare in modo che i pirati ottenessero un luogo dove vivere o un’amnistia addirittura, Thomas Hamilton aveva sognato quel mondo ed erano state quelle idee a condurlo in manicomio, quelle e il suo amore per un uomo che pure non lo meritava. Flint di quello era sicuro: James McGraw non meritava l’amore di Thomas Hamilton, e lui non ne era degno ma Thomas … Thomas si meritava di essere felice dopo tanti anni trascorsi all’inferno e lui gli avrebbe dato quella possibilità.

Aveva sollevato i pirati, aveva dichiarato guerra all’Inghilterra e tutto per riavere Thomas. Che il mondo parlasse pure, lui non avrebbe mai rinnegato né la sua missione né il suo amore per lord Thomas Hamilton, non dopo quello che era accaduto.


End file.
